Sauveur et Sauvé
by Elwing Nennvial
Summary: 2180. La Terre subit des changements. Seuls les jeunes se réunissent pour oublier les horreurs infâmes de leur monde. Draco Malefoy refuse catégoriquement d'entrer dans cette "secte". Mais sa rencontre avec Harry pourrait changer son avis... Mais aussi sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

NOUVELLE DRARRY !

_Avertissement_ : scènes de sexe euuuuh un peu explicites ? X3

_Disclaimer :_ personnages appartenant à J.K ROWLING !

_Raiting_ : M

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Voilà, après avoir commencé une DRAMIONE (en cours), je me lance dans une DRARRY en espérant que cela vous plaise, du moins vous pouvez y jeter un petit coup d'œil et laisser une review ? :pp ça fait toujours plaisir - négatif ou non- je veux m'améliorer en écriture et c'est pourquoi je voudrai que vous me dites à peu près comment j'écris ^^

**_Chapitre 1 : _**

Une nuit fraiche et sombre s'annonçait. Le vent subsistait et était glacial par quartiers de la ville étaient désertés depuis longtemps, laissant une atmosphère sinistre, de quoi vous donner des frissons. Les circonstances avaient emportés de nombreuses populations, réduisant l'humanité à une simple ville dénommée Altaï.

En 2180, des tempêtes d'une extrême violence s'étaient abattues sur des continents entiers. Des cyclones, des tsunamis, des catastrophes de niveau mondial, avaient bouleversés les vies de milliards de personnes. Les éruptions solaires étaient dues à ces changements.

On avait ainsi érigé une ville capable de supporter n'importe quelles sortes d'atrocité, et qui puisse assurer confort et santé.  
Altaï répondait à ses critères. A son effectif, trois millions de personnes vivaient dans ce "refuge". Étonnamment vaste et inexplorée par endroit, Altaï était le sujet de plusieurs enquêtes et discussions politiques.

Les scientifiques cherchaient des moyens complètement loufoques pour résoudre le mystère de ces soudaines éruptions dites solaires.  
La population se faisait vieillissante étant donné que la reproduction était minime. On devait restreindre au maximum les naissances, pour qu'ils ne subissent pas toutes ses horreurs qui avaient envahies le monde.

Le peu de jeunes qui restaient, se regroupait en un cercle fermé, organisant soirées et délires en tout genre afin d'oublier le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Ainsi, ces soirées se faisaient très longues et parfois dangereuses -comme lors de défis lancés-.  
Cependant, un seul jeune avait refusé son intégration dans le groupe : Draco Malefoy.  
Draco, jeune de 17 ans, se trouvait être un magnifique jeune adulte, bien musclé, et doté de magnifiques cheveux blonds platine. Son caractère mauvais, et sa constante humeur de chien affectaient généralement la plupart de son entourage.

Lorsqu'il avait été invité pour intégrer le groupe, il avait catégoriquement refusé tout contact avec ce groupe "d'attardés" comme il l'avait précisé. Cependant, ce refus le mena à de nombreux conflits avec ses camarades, qui le traitaient d'idiot et d'handicapé.  
Draco, qui malgré son air mauvais, avait tout de même un coeur et détestait que les gens de moquent de personnes handicapés.

C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas se mêler à ces gens là.  
Néanmoins, son regard se fit pesant lorsqu'il voyait les jeunes s'éclataient lors de soirée à thème; ou lors de défis extravagants.

Bien plus tard, quelques mois après son refus d'intégration, il rencontra un jeune homme brun -qui semblait triste et pauvre- dans une rue d'Altaï.  
Encore une fois, son bon coeur le mena à emmener le jeune garçon au groupe des jeunes du quartier afin qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. Le jeune n'avait pas de famille.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? demanda Draco.

- Harry Potter, répondit le jeune.

- Moi c'est Draco Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la rue ? Tu vas attraper...

- Nan! coupa Harry, je ne risque rien. La rue est ma protection.

Draco se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. La rue, sa protection ? Qui est donc ce Harry Potter ?

- Viens. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit "cool". Tous les jeunes s'y retrouvent, déclara Draco.

- Tous, sauf toi.

Draco regarda Harry profondément.

- Je t'ai vu te disputer avec un mec costaud et une fille aux cheveux rouges, reprit Harry en montrant du doigt un emplacement de rue.

- C'est exact, affirma Draco, mais toi tu dois y aller. Tu n'as pas de famille n'est ce pas ?

- Non... Je l'ai perdue. Il y a déjà un moment... Je veux bien aller dans ce groupe si tu y viens aussi, répondit Harry.

- Je suis désolé... Et non je ne peux pas intégrer "leur secte" sinon il me ferait payer le fait de ne pas m'être présenter plus tôt.

- Mais t'inquiètes pas ! dit Harry en ricanant, ça peut pas être pire que la petite fille qui a elle aussi refusé et qui a du baisser sa culotte dans la rue !

Draco rougit.

- Quoi ? fulmina t-il, tu me donnes encore moins envie d'y aller !

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Répéta Harry avec un regard suppliant, s'il te font quoique ce soit, on repartira.

Harry fit des yeux de biches ce qui déstabilisa Draco.

- D'accord, murmura Draco.

Il se surprit lui même à prononcer ses mots. Depuis quand cédait il pour une seule supplication et un seul regard ?

Avis ? :) -les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs :pp


	2. Chapitre 2

**coucou ! **

voici le chapitre 2 de ma Drarry, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

**Drarry chapitre 2 **

Harry marchait, les bras ballants, le regard fixé sur l'entrée du lieu de réunion du "groupe". Son léger sourire laissait paraître un amusement incommensurable.  
Chaque pas qu'effectuait Draco était intenable. Il se dirigeait vers le lieu qu'il avait toujours refusé d'aller.  
Il allait forcément recevoir des critiques quelques peu embarrassantes.

La chaleur tenaillait les deux garçons, qui à présent, attendaient devant la porte rouillé, d'un local assez grand avec des fenêtres fracassées et des murs défraîchis. Les trous béants des ouvertures étaient comblés par des rideaux noirs.  
Harry frappa à la porte, qui fit un bruit d'enfer. Elle s'ouvra d'elle même, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux vert flashi, à l'allure ringarde, et dégingandé. Ses vêtements semblaient salis depuis plusieurs jours.  
Draco recula d'un pas. Voulait il vraiment aller dans ce trou à rats ou était ce seulement parce que Harry voulait y aller ?  
Il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis à présent.

- Harry Potter ? fit le jeune avec une mine dégoûtée, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
- Je viens pour intégrer le groupe avec mon ami.  
Draco fut touché par la sincérité des paroles qu'avaient prononcé Harry. Il était déjà un ami pour lui !

- Draco..., murmura le jeune, AHAH DRACO MALEFOY !

Le jeune explosa de rire, en se tenant le ventre. Draco rougis et détourna la tête, honteux d'être ainsi prit pour le dernier des cons.  
Harry s'en fichait pas mal et s'avança dans le vieux bâtiment en laissant derrière le gars aux cheveux verts.  
Draco hésitait à entrer, puis avança finalement en écrasant les doigts de son "adversaire". Il réprima un frisson de douleur puis reparti de plus belle en gloussant comme un vieux fou.  
À l'intérieur, tout semblait absolument irréel et inconcevable. Rien à voir avec l'aspect esthétique extérieur de l'entrepôt. Ici, le sol était transparent et projetait des lumières bleuâtres créant une atmosphère détendue.

Des fatboy étaient étendus sur tout un coté permettant aux occupants de s'y installer. Un bar immense prenait tout le fond de la pièce qui d'ailleurs se trouvait être une gigantesque salle circulaire. Des écrans géants hologrammés pouvaient être utilisé pour regarder des films. Un vaste espace de danse avait été aménagé au centre de la salle. Quelques personnes y dansaient d'ailleurs, en prenant des postures absolument loufoques.  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de tout observer lorsqu'un type arriva en costard-cravate, les cheveux fixés avec trois tonnes de gel.

- Ici, je suis le maître. Je contrôle cet endroit et tout ce qui s'y passe. C'est un lieu où tout est permis. Harry Potter, dit il la mine grave, tu es accepté en tant que membre.

Sans rien faire, sans le connaitre, ce soi disant maître venait d'accepter un parfait inconnu ? Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

- Je lis en toi tes questions jeune Potter, reprit le grand, tu es accepté car tu es venu de toi même avec une grande envie de nous connaitre, de plus personne ne t'avais jusqu'à présent, demander de nous rejoindre. Tu n'as donc pas pu faire de résistance. Tu es un des nôtres.

Draco était bouche bée. Impressionné par cet homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir quarante ans, qui pourtant de sa voix suave, lente et grave, fit paraitre qu'il n'en a que vingt cinq.

- Je suis ici le plus vieux. La tranche d'âge est de douze à vingt cinq ans, comme moi. Je m'appelle Kestt.

Il serra la main de Harry qui entra, avec un sourire non dissimulé. Draco restait devant Kestt, sans bougé. Celui ci, arqua son sourcil droit et se gratta l'oreille.

- Draco Malefoy. Tu as tant... Hum.. Résisté à notre offre que tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça, prononça Kestt.

Harry se retourna brusquement tandis que Draco avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Il s'en était douté.

- Je t'accepterai lorsque tu... auras accompli une certaine épreuve.

- Quelle est t'elle ? demanda vivement Draco avec curiosité.

- c'est simple. Tu devras t'excuser auprès de tous et faire le ménage pendant trois jours ici. Tu ne seras accepté officiellement quand tout le monde aura accepté tes excuses pour ton offense, et que chaque recoin de cet endroit sera propre.

- Juste ça ? s'écria Draco stupéfait, mais c'est vraiment simple !

- Oui Draco, oui, c'est "simple". À toi de me le prouver, répondit Kestt en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Kestt reparti dans la direction opposée.  
Ensuite, le jeune aux cheveux verts -qui s'était enfin calmé- revint vers Draco et Harry.

- Bon, il faut que je vous explique quelques règles par rapport à cet endroit. Les rideaux noirs que vous voyez à chaque ouvertures, sont des rideaux insonorisants. Ce qui signifie que nous pouvons provoquer un boucan infernal sans que le monde extérieur ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Les écrans géants sont très spéciaux et rares. Vous pouvez "pénétrer" à l'intérieur lorsque vous jouez à un jeu vidéo. Vous pouvez alors interpréter un personnage de votre choix, indiqua l'homme tout en marchant jusqu'au bar.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Cet endroit avait l'air d'être un paradis social incroyable. Chaque recoin avait l'air de receler des mystères et activités futuristes incroyables.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Andy, reprit le jeune, donc ici vous avez le bar. Consommation à volonté ! Pas besoin de payer, ici on est tous amis et tous égaux ! C'est Smarty qui vous préparera les coktails ou boissons de votre choix !

Une jeune fille ronde, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau mate répondit d'un signe de tête amical à l'adresse de Draco et Harry. Tout deux avaient l'air absolument stupéfaits et ébahis qu'une telle vie puisse être menée par des centaines de jeunes. Une vie de fête e de détente, d'amusement et de rencontres.

Andy leur indiqua ensuite du doigt une porte débouchant sur un couloir.

- Là, il y a des chambres si jamais vous êtes fatigués ou si une jolie nana vous demande un endroit sympa, dit il en clignant l'oeil droit avec un air complice. Ne vous gênez pas, il n'y a aucun interdit.

Draco resta figé. Cet endroit était tout bonnement incroyable.  
Irréel.  
Andy laisse les deux garçons ici, et Harry alla se précipiter au bar afin de consommer quelques boissons.  
La serveuse lui tapait apparemment dans l'oeil.  
Draco s'avança jusqu'à un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient silencieusement.

- Euh, salut, bafouilla le blond.

- Ouais, répondirent deux jeunes d'une voix maussade.

"Eh bien, ils sont sympas eux, pensa Draco.  
Il partit vers les écrans géants et vit une fille aux cheveux rouges et un garçon aux yeux d'un vert époustouflants jouer à un jeu vidéo. Mais Draco laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes entrer dans le jeu.  
À présent, on les voyait avancer dans le décor muni d'armes.  
Draco se détourna quand Harry revint, le rouge aux joues.

- Tout le monde ! Ce soir nous accueillons deux nouveaux ! Et pour fêter cela... C'EST PARTI POUR UNE FÊTE ! hurla Andy.

Tout le monde cria de joie, et on mis la sono à fond. Une musique déchirante retentit, et alors tous les jeunes se mirent à se trémousser, le noir avait envahi l'espace, et des lumières fluos brillaient de partout. Certains portaient des perruques luminescentes.  
Harry commençait à danser alors, il devait être sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Apparemment, sa prise de connaissance avec la jeune barman avait été arrosée.  
Draco se décida alors à danser. La fête avait vraiment commencé.

OoOooOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoo

**avis ? :)**


End file.
